Someone That You're With
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *One Shot, sequel to Next Go Round* Our two couples go at it again for a third time, but this time it's a surprise for the girls. Will it be a hot and sexy one like always? KazarianxOC and SheamusxOC. WARNING: Contains sexual content! Don't like, don't read!


Okay once again to prevent any harshness, here's the warning. If you don't like stories that have sexual content in it, leave now! **This one has graphic sexual content and if you don't like, don't read!**

This is another one-shot Angelgirl16290 wanted me to write. It's also the sequel to Next Go Round (last one-shot Vampire's Bite was non-canon, it doesn't count). I'll just call this a late Christmas present for her. Unlike the last two canon one-shots however, this one will make more sense if you read Chapter 3 of my story Good Girl Gone Bad and Chapter 125 of Angelgirl16290's story My Happy Ending, those chapters lead into this one-shot.

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290. I also thank her for helping me with some of the dialogue. :D :D And title of this one-shot is based off the Nickelback song of the same name.

* * *

**Someone That You're With**

It was almost eleven at night as Stephen (Sheamus), Chelsea, and Sarah reached the hotel. As they made their way down the hall on the first floor, both girls kept wondering what Stephen was up to.

"Okay Stephen, what's up?" Chelsea asked her husband.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "I'm supposed to be back at the hotel with Frankie (Kazarian) by now."

"I'm sure Frankie won't mind if you stayed with us for a while." Stephen grinned as they approached the room. He took out the card key, unlocked and opened the door. The three of them set their bags on the floor. "Hey girls, did you bring anything sexy to wear?"

"Yeah, I did." Both girls answered.

"Well I'll be in the bathroom and while I'm in there, put them on and make yourselves comfortable." Stephen continued to grin as he grabbed his bag again and went into the bathroom. Once he got in he locked the door and then whispered, "Frankie, you in here?"

"I'm here." A voice was heard from behind the shower curtain, which turned out to be Frankie's voice!

"Good. When did you get here?" Stephen took off his t-shirt.

"I got here right after you called me." Frankie answered.

"You need to do any changing of clothes at all?" Stephen asked as he put on a gray button-up shirt and unbuttoned it halfway.

"Nope. Already did it before I arrived." Frankie said. "I'm all set."

"Excellent." Stephen smiled while he flattened his hair and finished up.

Meanwhile in the main area of the room, Chelsea and Sarah were getting ready. Chelsea changed into a light pink spaghetti strap tank top with matching underwear. Sarah however, she just took off her shirt and pants, revealing a red and black lace strapless bra and matching underwear.

"You're just going to keep that on?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "I was going to wear it for Frankie tonight anyway."

"It does look sexy on you." Chelsea commented.

"Thanks, Chels." Sarah smiled.

"Are you girls ready?" Stephen asked from inside the bathroom.

"We're ready." Both girls answered.

"Now, sit on the bed and close your eyes." Stephen ordered. The girls obeyed, sat on the bed and closed their eyes. "Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes." The girls said.

The bathroom door opened and Stephen walked out with his flat hair, blue jeans and halfway unbuttoned shirt. Frankie followed him, wearing a red button-up shirt completely unbuttoned and a pair of tight looking jeans. They prepared sexy poses and looks.

"Open your eyes now." Stephen said in a low, seductive sounding voice.

Sarah and Chelsea opened their eyes and as soon as they did, their jaws instantly fell. From the second they saw them, they started to have aches down below. Chelsea was turned on by Stephen's shirt and hair being flat while Sarah got weak whenever she saw Frankie wear red.

"Are we turning you two on?" Frankie asked, winking at Sarah. All the girls could do was nod, too hypnotized to speak. Frankie gave a low chuckle, "Shall we have some fun with them, Ste?"

"Let's." Stephen grinned.

The boys slowly walked over to their girls and gave them a slow, pleasuring kiss. Stephen instantly pushed Chelsea down on their bed and moved his arms around her, moving his hands up her shirt and kissing her neck. Chelsea was immediately getting in the mood and pulled him closer to her.

Frankie did the same with Sarah, but for them things started to get rough really quick. Sarah ran her hands down his bare chest and their kissing got passionate as Frankie put his hands on Sarah's underwear and pulled them off. He then placed his face down on her womanhood and began licking.

Meanwhile Stephen was still running his hands down Chelsea's body. He moved his lips from her down to her shoulder, where he slipped down the strap of her shirt and kissed her skin. Chelsea moaned lightly as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Stephen…" She breathed, kissing the side of his neck and he began to lick her shoulder as well.

On the other end, Sarah was groaning and squirming due to the feeling of her man licking her down at her spot.

"Frankie!" Sarah yelled as Frankie licked there more and she squirmed some more then as he kept his tongue there he added a finger and she started screaming uncontrollably.

Over to where Chelsea and Stephen were, Stephen gently removed her top and kissed her shoulder some more then placed soft but hot butterfly kisses leading down to her left breast where he started sucking it. While he was doing that he was teasing the right one with his hand.

"Ahhhhhhhh Stephen!" Chelsea moaned softly.

"Frankie I'm going to cum!" Sarah yelled as Frankie continued to pleasure her some more with his mouth and fingers. After a minute he removed his fingers and started sucking on her until she came hard.

"Damn Sarah." Frankie breathed as he gave Sarah a hard, passionate kiss.

While Stephen continued to suck on Chelsea's left breast and touched the right one, he used his other hand to finger her a bit. Chelsea let out a soft moan and started to get wet pretty quickly. Stephen moved his other hand off her breast and moved it down with the other while he moved his mouth off her left breast and started licking her chest. He pushed both fingers in and it caused her to scream.

"Stephen!" She screamed as she came on his fingers.

"You lassies still turned on?" Stephen grinned.

Both girls nodded, "Yes…"

Both Frankie and Stephen smiled at each other. "Now girls, we want you both to close your eyes again." Frankie said. The girls did as they were told and close their eyes.

"Frankie, get the ice cream." Stephen whispered at Frankie. Frankie ran over to the mini freezer in the room and took out two boxes of chocolate ice cream. He handed one box to Stephen and he kept the other. Both guys grabbed ice cream scoops and got back on their beds with their girls.

"Can we open our eyes now?" Chelsea asked.

"Not yet." The guys teased. They then scooped out some ice cream and began to put it on their girls' stomachs.

"HOLY GEEZ! THAT'S COLD!" Sarah shouted, her eyes opening wide.

"WHOA!" Chelsea exclaimed, opening her eyes as well.

The boys kept scooping ice cream on the girls until they had ice cream all over their stomachs. Stephen and Frankie laid over them, licked their lips sexually, and started licking the ice cream off. At first the girls gasped, but it didn't take long for them to lay back and enjoy. They kept licking until the girls' stomachs were clean.

After the licking was finished, Frankie and Stephen laid on top of their girls and kissed them a little more. Stephen and Chelsea laid back and cuddled with each other.

Sarah on the other hand, she had an idea. She rolled over that she was on top and smiled at Frankie, smiled like the bad girl she was in the Impact Wrestling ring. She slowly unzipped and unbuttoned her fiancée's pants and pulled them off.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Frankie asked, but Sarah silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"Don't speak, you'll see." Sarah whispered. She proceeded to push down his underwear, revealing the stiff, erected member that was hidden underneath it. "Hey there, fella." She lowered her head and was about to put it in her mouth. "Wait a minute, I've got an idea."

Sarah reached over to the headboard and grabbed the box of ice cream. She scooped out just a little bit and spread it on Frankie's cock. He breathed in a bit when he felt the cold on him. He gave a bigger breath however when Sarah scooped a bit more and put it on his balls. As soon as it was all set, she put the box away and immediately started licking the ice cream off his cock.

"Oh…" Frankie moaned, tilting his head back as he felt his fiancée's tongue pleasuring him. His moaning got slightly louder as she got the ice cream off his member and moved down to his balls. When she got everything cleaned off, she gave her man another wicked smile and put the entire cock into her mouth. "Ahhhh!" Frankie let out.

On the other bed, Chelsea and Stephen paused from their cuddling when they heard the noise from their friends.

"I think Sarah used the ice cream on him." Stephen laughed in a whisper.

That gave Chelsea an idea. It was her turn to grab the box of ice cream on their side. Before she scooped any out, she unbuttoned Stephen's shirt and slipped it off. She then scooped out the ice cream and spread it out on Stephen's stomach. When it was all laid out, she lowered her lips to him and licked off the ice cream slowly. He lightly sighed as he let her tongue do the work.

Meanwhile, Frankie was in ecstasy as Sarah continued to suck on him. But with Sarah as she did it, she started to ache and feel wet. She wanted the thing in her mouth to be inside of that spot that was aching. At that point, she took the penis out of her mouth.

"Sarah!" Frankie moaned. "Why did you stop?"

"Frankie, I want you… in me!" Sarah said in between breathes. "I want your cock inside me!"

Frankie responded with a smile and turned over to Stephen and Chelsea, which Chelsea just finished licking off the ice cream. "Ste, I think it's time for the usual."

"I think so too, Frankie." Stephen smiled back.

That's when the guys got on top of the girls, with Frankie finally taking off his shirt. Frankie waited until Stephen took his pants and underwear off, making Chelsea blush at him. Both boys gave a nod and then… they plugged inside their girls. Frankie went into Sarah hard making her scream while Stephen started off slow and Chelsea gasped. The ache inside Sarah was slowly going away as Frankie pushed in and out of her, just what she needed. She groaned and grunted along with him as he thrust his hips against hers. With Stephen he eventually quickened the pace and started to go fast and hard on Chelsea.

The moans of the girls and the grunts of the guys filled the room the more they went. Finally after many minutes, the girls screamed and came. Stephen and Frankie followed it and exploded hard into them. Both couples then laid down on their beds and relaxed.

"Just what I needed." Sarah sighed.

"Darn pregnancy hormones, right Sarah Lass?" Stephen teased.

"Oh believe it!" Frankie said.

"I'm not pregnant nor have I ever been, so I don't know what it's like." Chelsea said.

"You will eventually, Chelsea." Sarah said.

"I know the good stuff that'll come out of it." Stephen said, hugging Chelsea.

The two couples proceeded to get under the covers and get to sleep for the night.

* * *

Not too bad for their third time together, huh? Hope you liked it. ;D ;D


End file.
